<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beauties Meaning by Helios_Hell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029212">Beauties Meaning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helios_Hell/pseuds/Helios_Hell'>Helios_Hell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Butterflies, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Flowers, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, Language of Flowers, M/M, Other, Soulmates, Trans Male Character, Trans Nishinoya Yuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:20:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helios_Hell/pseuds/Helios_Hell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Flowers and Butterflies, to you probably some normal symbol of beauty, in this fic a symbol of your soulmate. Flowers and Butterflies they don't know when it started, but all they know is their meaning changed about fifty years ago. You might be wondering why it's Flowers and Butterflies, well they don't know why they just know that one soulmate gets one of the two and the second soulmate gets the other. You may think do they have a meaning other than something to bring you to your soulmate, yes they do. For the soulmate with Flowers, they beautifully bloom from where your soulmate is injured. The Butterflies are pretty much the same except a certain kind of Butterfly is attracted to where your soulmate injured themselves. Usually, the kind of Flower and Butterflies have a certain meaning to either the relationship between the two soulmates or a similarity. Before you meet the Flowers and Butterflies will represent a similitary, once you meet they will represent your relationship. People always love to watch the different flowers change, or see that a new kind of butterfly starts to come to them when their soulmate gets injured. Follow two volleyball players as they try and figure out who their soulmate is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Information</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Okay so this first part is gonna be giving some information for later on in the writing, so for the main ship here are the Butterflies and Flowers:<br/>
<br/>
Before Meeting:</p><p>
  
  
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
After Meeting:<br/>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>and then here is some information that will be an explanation of the different flowers and butterflies and why it is that one. <span>So I thought they start with Gladiolus because the meaning is a strength of character then when they meet it turns into Hanakisoi/Tree peony/Floral Rivalry, those are all the names for that flower. Then the reason for the different butterflies is because of the matching color, so the butterflies just have the same meaning as the flower. Because in real life I can't find anything that says Butterflies have a meaning. Also, this will be a rare pair fic, For now, that is all I might update this chapter later on.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>P.S. if anyone has recommendations for other ships in this fic put it in the comments, I am not opposed to any legal ship when I say legal don't give me any Ukai x one of the team mates I mean</span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Setting Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oikawa makes some bad decisions that could badly affect him and his soulmate, what are those decisions, and what leads to them?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa was frustrated, that is the best way that anyone on his team could describe his mood. It's not like they couldn't tell why he was frustrated, they knew that it was from the butterflies surrounding his arm's and certain spots on his legs which made it hard for him to practice. He finally got fed up and threw the volleyball in his hand straight at the wall right before he stormed out of the gym. The rest of the team was frozen before turning to look at Iwaizumi, who just sighed and ran after his best friend. It didn't take long for him to find the setter curled up in an empty hallway near the gym but far enough away no one could eavesdrop, the butterflies still fluttering around him. Iwaizumi slowly lowered himself down to sit next to his friend before the captain started to speak "Iwa-chan, am I not good enough, am I just a hindrance to the team, I can't even get a proper receive in because of these god damn butterflies." Iwaizumi sighed as he pulled his friends head into his chest as he felt his practice shirt start to wet from tears "You aren't a hindrance, and you are definitely good enough, it's not your fault that the butterflies are always clinging to you, it's your soulmates if you wanna look on the bright side they might do volleyball just like you, and that's how they get their bruises."</p><p>They spent some time like that with Oikawa crying and questioning if he was good enough, and Iwaizumi answering back telling him that he was more than enough. By the time they got back to the gym they were told to just head home for the night since practice was almost over, so they walked home in comfortable silence as Oikawa's mind ran with questions. Iwaizumi dropped the setter off at his house but didn't leave until he was sure that he wasn't still doubting himself, but the man had just brushed him off with a silent 'I'm fine' that was less than convincing. But Iwaizumi knew he would get snapped out if he kept trying to get the truth out of Oikawa so he just heading back to his own house with a quiet sigh.</p><p>When Oikawa had gotten to his house he was relieved that Iwaizumi had dropped the questioning if he was ok, he was also relieved that no one was home so he could go inside and breakdown without his parents worrying. So that's exactly what he did, walked into his house heading straight for his bedroom where he slammed the door closed and ripped off his stupid knee brace flinging it across the room before collapsing into his bed. It didn't take long till he was curled up on himself just feeling numb, his mind making him believe everything his friends say is a lie. His own thoughts weren't helping with it <em>'Useless, they don't need you, you can't even receive, it's your soulmate's fault, you don't need that soulmate, wall put up the wall.'</em> So he did just what the voice in his head was telling him to do, he didn't think about the consequences to his soulmate, or his own mental health from putting up the wall. That night he just fell asleep finally finding some peace without all the butterflies fluttering around him, he didn't care if he got questions about the pile of dead butterflies behind the bush outside his window the next day.</p><p>The Wall a curse to some soulmates, and something that feels like a blessing to others. It can also be known as the scissors while the bond is known as the thread. The Wall is what blocks the bond between you and your soulmate, something that can be mentally exhausting for the blocker, and physically painful for the blocked. Some parts about this that are known to both side of a younger soulmate bond is that for the one with Butterflies the beautiful creatures surrounding them at that time will die and they will never be bothered by the creatures unless the bond is dropped. A wall is kind of something that wards away any kind of butterfly from the person who has put up the bond it isn't just their similarity kind. For the flower soulmate, the Flowers will slowly wilt and dull until they no longer are produced. The Butterfly usually is not super affected under then the mental exhaustion, while The Flowers lungs slowly fill with the beautiful bud's until they choke, since the buds can't escape from where their soulmate is injured.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi, my Rays of Sunshine!! What better way for me to start a fic but with <em>angst<em>, do you expect anything different from your angsty crackhead of an author. Well if you did your WRONG!! Well hopefully I will pick up on my writing soon, but my mind thought it was a good idea to work on <em>Eight<em> fics at once, so updates are slow as shit. Well, hope you liked it and Have a Great Day/Evening/Night.</em></em></em></em></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Falling Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I can't really think of a summary, so this is going on at the same time as Oikawa's thing but just his soulmate's time, Though I'm saying Karasuno's practice lasts a bit longer than Aoba Johsai's so when Oikawa was at home and put up the wall Karasuno has just finished practice. Also, this starts after Asahi and Nishinoya are both back to the team. Another also it doesn't fully ever state when Oikawa fucked up his knee and I asked one of my friends and they said they thought it was the end of middle school so I went with that.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Practice was going fine, it was even better now that they had their ace, and libero back along with a new duo. The team was on a break when their Libero let out a sigh as he watched flowers bloom from his right knee, he watched the beautiful purple gladiolus blossom to cover his knee. It didn't take long for him to be run over too by their energetic decoy "Woah!! Nishinoya senpai your knee looks so cool!" This then caught the attention of some of their other teammates Sugawara was the first of the rest of the team to come over, he squatted down and gestured to the knee as in a question of 'can I touch it.' Noya just nodded so Suga observed his knee "This is the same spot that the flowers would bloom from last year, right?" Noya looked back at Suga who was staring back at him "yeah I think it was, I really hope that they take better care of their knee, mainly because these pop-up everyday so It's kind of normal now of days." Noya absentmindedly had started playing with the petals while talking to his teammate while some of the others listened in, they all then head back to the court when Ukai called saying break was over.</p><p>They all were cleaning up the gym when Daichi spoke up "Can you guys stop picking flower petals off yourself and dropping them on the ground, their a pain to have to clean up." The team then looked at the trail of gray petals on the ground before Sugawara spoke up "Um, Daichi none of us have Gray petals." The gym was eerily quiet for a bit until Daichi spoke up again "Since no one has gray petals and the only other reason someone's petals to be gray would be a wall, who is a flower." Asahi, Hinata, Tsukishima, Kageyama, and Noya stepped out of the grouping while Tanaka, Suga, Ennoshita, Narita, Kinoshita, and Yamaguchi took a step back, "Are any of you feeling ill?" All of the flowers shook their heads Daichi just sighed "Ok, text, or call someone immediately if you don't feel good on your way home, got it?" Everybody nodded and they then all split up to head home, some of them going the same route cause they live in the same area some walking on their own.</p><p>Noya was taking his normal route home, he knew that he shouldn't make any stops at coach's store because they didn't know whose wall was put up so he made sure to head straight to his house. He was so close to getting home but he was starting to not feel the best so he quickly took his phone out quickly dialing Tanaka's number, he shouldn't have been surprised when it straight to voicemail that man never keeps his phone charged. So he quickly tried to find the next best contact which ended up being Suga who quickly answered the phone after the conversation that happened in the gym (<strong>"Suga"</strong> "Noya"). <strong>"Noya? are you ok, are you home"</strong> "Hey Suga, no I don't feel good, and I'm almost home" He was gasping for air and coughing, his lungs felt constricted and his vision seemed to be blurring. <strong>"Hey Noya keep talking to me, I think I remember where your house is so just stay on this call with me, I'm gonna come over ok?"</strong> Noya coughed before stuttering out his response "Um yeah I ca.." His sentence cut off as he collapsed phone falling to the ground next to him, he could hear Suga's worried yelling from his phone right before everything went black.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok, So hello my Beautiful Rays of Sunshine this is being updated more than I thought it would be. I still need ship ideas for the fic, I'm good at writing Rare pairs. Also when I figure out more ships the Karasuno Butterflies and Flowers might change around so this chapter will be edited a good amount. But I hope you guys are liking this fic so far.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>